


Quoting Draco

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I <i>must</i> be honest with myself, Malfoy...it’s that you <i>actually like</i> going there and just use any excuse possible to make it a sex thing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quoting Draco

“With great power, comes great responsibility!” Draco smirked at Harry and pushed him down on the bed. “I have the power over you, Potter, so I have to live up to the responsibility of making you come.” 

Harry shook his head. “Are you reading Hermione’s books at the Burrow again, Draco?” he asked but allowed himself to be pushed. “You can’t just quote random sentences from her books and use them in bed, you know.” 

“Why not?” Draco huffed. “If I must suffer through the company of—” Harry glared at Draco, which caused Draco to roll his eyes. “I’m just saying, I should be allowed to do whatever I want in bed, if you’re going to make me go there so much.” 

“Fine,” Harry said and pulled Draco in for a kiss. “Tell me what other quote did you memorize?” 

“Being entirely honest with oneself is a good exercise,” Draco said and yanked the belt off Harry’s trousers. “So, Potter, I insist that you be honest with yourself and admit that you look forward to making me miserable just so I can fuck you into the mattress.”

“If I _must_ be honest with myself, Malfoy,” Harry drawled jerking his hips as he felt Draco’s erection press into his thigh, “it’s that you _actually like_ going there and just use any excuse possible to make it a sex thing.” 

Harry grinned feeling rather proud of himself. 

“You don’t like that I make everything a sex thing?” Draco asked, acting innocent and hurt and Harry rolled his eyes again. 

“You’re not fooling anyone, Draco,” Harry said; he placed his hands on Draco’s waist to switch their positions. He nuzzled into Draco’s neck and then lifted his head to bite Draco’s ear. “Now be your responsible little self and grab the lube.” 

Draco summoned the small bottle from the nightstand and handed it to Harry. “You take the fun out of everything, Potter,” he complained. 

“Yeah?” Harry said teasing and pushed two lube-slicked fingers inside Draco. 

Draco moaned as he was pinned under Harry and he arched up adjusting himself on Harry’s fingers. He let out a deep sigh and released another low groan. 

“Right, you were saying?”


End file.
